Armed Assault (Plot)
An Armed Assault is one of the possible Plots in a game of Covert Action. It is one of the rarer plots in the game. This plot is unique in that it features three separate Major Agents, all of whom need to be At Large in order for the Primary Crime to occur. Furthermore, the Mastermind receives a message at the very start of the plot, making him very easy to apprehecd. On the other hand, the structure of this plot is quite complex, and apprehending all Participants can be somewhat difficult. General Plot Overview In an Armed Assault scenario, 7 participants attempt to attack a crowded venue as an act of terrorism. This is performed loosely in three general steps: The plot begins with a Controller and Paymaster getting in touch with some of the other participants, and informing the Mastermind that the plot is proceeding according to plan. In the next step, several Minor Crimes are performed to acquire the necessary items and information. A Plotter receives the Attack Plans. A Courier steals a brand new All-Terrain Vehicle which is delivered to the Driver, while an Armorer acquires unregistered weapons and delivers them to the Mercenary. In the meanwhile, funds are withdrawn by a Paymaster and delivered to the Plotter as payment for the operation. In the third step, all three Major Agents commit the Primary Crime by assaulting the target with force, resulting in bloody carnage. Mission Sets The Armed Assault plot is quite rare, appearing in only two Mission Sets: * Election Campaign * Terror Campaign In the Terror Campaign set, the Armed Assault occurs as one of the first two missions. It may or may not occur as the third and final mission of the set - this is yet unconfirmed. In the Election Campaign set, the Armed Assault will only ever occur as the last (ultimate) mission of the set. Participants Items During an Armed Assault plot, four items are created and will move between participants as the plot dictates: Plot Outline The following actions are performed by the participants in the plot. The order in which these actions will occur is not strict, and may change slightly depending on random factors, as well as in reaction to Max Remington's actions. Activation During this stage, the Controller and Paymaster activate each other as well as several other participants. The Controller also reports back to the Mastermind to let him know the mission is proceeding. During this stage, the Mastermind will have completed his mission, and will try to go into hiding unless Arrested. Fortunately this can occur several days after the start of the mission, making this one of the best plots for capturing the Mastermind easily. Acquisitions During this complicated stage, items and information are acquired and delivered to their final destinations. The Controller begins by supplying mission plans to the Plotter. A Courier steals a Jeep and delivers it to the Driver. An armorer gets his hands on Weapons and delivers them to the Mercenary. Meanwhile, the Paymaster withdraws the Payoff and delivers it to the Plotter. .|"Here are the plans for your mission. Follow them to the letter."| This is not a true Handoff, because the item does not exist before this meeting occurs. It will appear suddenly in the Plotter's possession during the meeting.}} .|"A new unpainted all-terrain vehicle was stolen from a militia motor pool in . Be on the lookout for this vehicle."}} .|"I think this vehicle will do the job. All registration numbers have been filed off."}} .|"BULLETIN: (InterPol NewsNet) Sources indicate a known agent recently purchased several unregistered assault rifles on the black market."}} .|"These are first-quality weapons. They are guaranteed fully-automatic and they are jam-proof."}} .|"BULLETIN: (InterPol NewsNet) Funds have been withdrawn from a certain account in the Cayman Islands. We suspect this account belongs to the ."}} .|"This payment is to be shared with your associates as per instructions."}} By this point, the Controller, Paymaster, Courier and Armorer have fulfilled their mission and will go into hiding if not arrested or turned. Execution In this stage, all 3 Major Agents commit a Primary Crime together, using the items supplied to them in the previous stage. All three Major Agents must be At Large for the Primary Crime occur! Also, it will still occur if either or both the Plotter and Driver have been Turned, but Turning the Mercenary will prevent the Primary Crime from occuring. At the end of this stage, all three participants remaining will go into hiding unless Arrested or Turned. Resolution This mission is unique in that it has no Resolution stage. Once the Primary Crime has been committed, any Participant who has not yet gone Into Hiding will attempt to do so immediately. Scoring This is a list of the points you will be rewarded for performing various actions during the course of the mission. In addition, the following failure will increase the Maximum Score by the listed amount of points: Category:Plots